Шара Бэй
Шара Бэй ( ) — женщина, пилот Зелёной эскадрильи Альянса за восстановление Республики в период Галактической гражданской войны. Она состояла в браке с Кесом Дэмероном и была матерью По Дэмерона, пилота Сопротивления. Хотя она надеялась, что победа при Эндоре будет означать конец войны, Бэй продолжала летать в числе пилотов Альянса и была в многочисленных сражениях, за которыми последовало разрушения Звезды Смерти. Она возглавляла защиту планеты Набу, когда та стала мишенью Империи во время операции «Пепел», пилотируя с принцессой Леей и королевой Набу, Сошей Соруной, чтобы спасти планету. Три месяца спустя, Бэй помогала Командиру Люку Скайуокеру, последнему рыцарю джедаю, чтобы получить два дерева, чувствительных к Силе, отбивая их у Империи. Вскоре после этого она ушла из Альянса, как и её муж Кес Дэмерон, чтобы растить единственного сына. Бэй и ее семья поселились в колонии на Явине 4. Бэй, научила ее маленького сына летать. И умерла через шесть лет после битвы при Эндоре. По пошел по стопам своей покойной матери и пилотировал Х-крылом в эскадрилие флота Новой Республики, прежде чем перейти в организацию Леи Органы, названную Сопротивлением, чтобы бороться с растущей угрозой Первого Ордена. Биография Галактическая Гражданская война Прославленный пилот Шара Бэй родилась за некоторое время до Клонической войны. Она и ее муж, Кес Дэмерон, увидели, что Галактика страдает под властью Галактической Империи, и всем сердцем переживали становление императора Шива Палпатина. В результате чего они и вступили в Альянс за восстановление Республики, ещё до битвы при Хоте.Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 3 Бэй стала лейтенантом во флоте Альянса Повстанцев и летала на A-крыле, в числе Зеленой эскадрильи, в то время, как Кес стал сержантом наземных войск. Их долгожданный сын, По, родился спустя два года после битвы при Явине,Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary states that Poe Dameron is 32 during the events of [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]], which the film states occurs 30 years after the Battle of Endor. We know that the Battle of Endor ([[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]]) takes place 4 years after the Battle of Yavin ([[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]]), so we can deduce that Poe Dameron was born 2 years after the Battle of Yavin. одной из самых решающих ранних побед Альянса Повстанцев.[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] Во время войны По жил с отцом Бэй так как, ни Бэй, ни Кес не имели возможности покинуть фронт.Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 2 Бэй и Кес стали выдающимися офицерами Альянса, непрерывно участвуя в военных миссиях. Битва при Эндоре Спустя четыре года после битвы при Явине, —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows, with [[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] set as Year 0. [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] (Year 36), in which the Battle of Endor is depicted, can be deduced as taking place four years after [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] (Year 32), in which the Battle of Yavin is depicted. Альянс узнал, что Империя строит новое супероружие, вторую Звезду Смерти , на орбите лесистой луны планеты Эндор . Флот Альянса собрал все свои силы и начал массированную атаку на боевую станцию.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] Бэй летела в составе Зеленой эскадрилии во время нападения на Звезду Смерти, в то время как Кес был на земле, как один из следопытов, единицей спецназа Альянса под командованием генерала Хана Соло, чтобы уничтожить генератор щита, защищающий Звезду Смерти. После того, как следопыты разрушили генератор, Бэй и ее коллеги - пилоты Зеленой эскадрилии защищали Тысячелетний Сокол, пилотируемый генералом Лэндо Калриссианом, когда он влетел внутрь Звезды Смерти для финальной атаки. Калриссиан в паре с пилотом Ниеном Нунбом уничтожили Звезду Смерти II. После чего имперские корабли стали покидать поле битвы, чтобы избежать смерти. Большинство, в том числе и имперский челнок. Бэй проследовала за транспортом, чтобы уничтожить его, но вскоре пилот челнока связался с ней, и сказал, что управляет кораблем повстанец и он рыцарь-джедай Люк Скайуокер, который был на борту Звезды Смерти, и чьи действия привели к гибели императора Палпатина и его ученика, Дарта Вейдера. Bey allowed Skywalker to pass unharmed, and the Death Star exploded only moments later. Когда битва подошла к концу, имперские силы были в хаосе, и большинство войск отступило с орбиты планеты Эндор. Бэй вернулась на базу повстанцев и воссоединилась с остальными пилотами, выжившими после битвы. Она получила разрешение от лейтенанта Л’уло, исполняющего обязанности лидера Зеленой эскадрильи после того, как Арвел Кринид,Star Wars in 100 Scenes был убит во время боя, чтобы присоединиться к мятежникам на поверхности Эндора, где они праздновали свою победу в домах гостеприимных эвоков, которые помогли следопытам уничтожить генератор щита. По прибытии, Шара пыталась найти своего мужа, в надежде, что он пережил нападение. Бэй столкнулась с генералами Соло и Калриссианом, которые спорили о Соколе, недавно слегка помятым Лэндо и Ниеном Нунбом, и спросила, где бы она могла найти следопытов и получила ответ от Хана и комплимент со стороны Лэндо о ее потрясающей манере летать. Вскоре она нашла Кеса, живым и здоровым, оба пошли прогуляться к краю деревни, чтобы поговорить о своем будущем. Они надеялись, что война подошла к концу и, что супруги наконец смогут снова жить вместе. После чего у них состоялась бурная ночь. На следующее утро Кеса позвал генерал Соло, который сказал, что следопыты должны захватить форпост на дальней стороне Эндора, который только что был найден разведчиками Альянса. Не желая, оставлять эвоков бороться в одиночку с остатками Империи, Соло и генерал Крикс Мадин решили, что следопыты должны начать атаку, чтобы уничтожить заставу и убрать оставшихся имперцев с лесной луны. Бэй вызвалась доставить следопытов к заставе и вскоре группа отправилась к дальней стороне луны Эндора. После того, как они прибыли, Бэй спрятала судно поодаль от форпоста. Кес Дэмерон и другие следопыты вошли внутрь. Захватив форпост, генерал Соло и следопыты просмотрели в записях Империи все грядущие планы остатков войск противника. Оказалось, война еще не закончена! Война продолжается После битвы при Эндоре, Шара Бэй и Кес Дэмерон в очередной раз разошлись. Бэй продолжала летать с Зеленой эскадрильей, в то время как Дэмерон продолжал миссии солдатом-следопытом. Новая операция Бэй по освобождению планеты Стердик-IV состоялась через семнадцать дней после битвы при Эндоре. Бэй была в бою за Кава-Сити, столицу Стердика-IV . Она и ее товарищи уничтожили множество СИД- истребителей, а также множество шагоходов АТ-АТ. Во время боя Шаре на хвост сели 4 СИД- истребителя, из-за чего она чуть не погибла. Только благодаря её верному другу и боевому товарищу, Л’уло, Шара осталась жива. Когда небо Кава-Сити было очищено от истребителей врагов, на помощь пришли смертоносные бомбардировщики модели BTL-A4-Y-Wing, подчистив и взорвав все оставшиеся АТ-АТ, славившиеся непревзойденной броней. После битвы, Шара поговорила с Л’уло о том, что после победы при Эндоре остатки имперских войск и не думали сдаваться. После долгой дискуссии Зеленый лидер попросил её на время взять задание полегче, чтобы уберечь Шару. Через три дня, Бэй вернулась в Альянс и была назначена личным пилотом принцессы Леи, одной из лидеров Альянса, на миссию на планету Набу, где Органа надеялась заручиться поддержкой со стороны правительства планеты для создания Новой Республики. Они летели на Набу без сопровождения, чтобы не привлечь не нужного внимания со стороны Империи. Во время перелета, Шара разговаривала с Леей о письмах соболезнования родственникам повстанцев, погибшим во время битвы при Эндоре, которые писала сама Лея в свободное время, пока корабль двигался на скорости света. Принцесса объяснила, что она написала каждый из них лично, а не повесила эту работу на протокольного дроида, ее приемные родители сенатор Бейл Органа и королева Альдераана,Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I Брея Органа всегда учили её о значении личного контакта. Вскоре они прибыли в Тид, в столицу планеты Набу. Бэй была удивлена, увидев, что планета Набу была настолько миролюбивой, полагая, что родина Императора всегда была жестокой и непредсказуемой. Как пояснила принцесса Лея, Император всегда с легкостью мог уничтожить эту планету за неповиновение, именно поэтому планета Набу была запугана и даже не имела боевого флота. Вскоре после того, как девушки прибыли, они были встречены губернатором Донтай Гесетом, который сопроводил их к дворцу, чтобы организовать встречу с королевой Сошей Соруной. Оказавшись там, Лея попросила Набу присоединиться к Новой Республики и восстановить Галактический Сенат. Королева Соруна от лица планеты согласилась присоединиться к Новой Республике. Но во время переговоров королевы и принцессы, на орбите планеты остатки имперского флота начали операцию: «Пепел», желая уничтожить Набу, выполняя задание погибшего Императора. Чтобы выполнить грандиозный план, на орбите, Империя запустила спутники, предназначенные для разрушения окружающей среды планеты, вызывающие крупные бури, медленно уничтожающие планету Набу. В разгар пожаров, наводнений и широкомасштабных разрушений по всей планете, Бэй сделала вывод, чтобы осуществить такую атаку, на орбите должно было быть много спутников, провоцирующих разрушение планеты. А это означало, что истребители должны были уничтожать спутники любой ценой, сохранив планету. Хоть Император полностью разоружил Набу, но несколько истребители модели -N-1 , оставшиеся после битвы за Набу, произошедшей несколько десятилетий назад, оставались спрятанными в секретном ангаре, хотя никаких боеготовых пилотов не было, чтобы летать на них. Королева сопровождала принцессу Лею и Шару Бэй к старому ангару, где Бэй, Лея и сама королева вызвались лететь на миссию. Хоть Бэй и не была ни принцессой, ни королевой, но по предложению Леи Органы и с согласием Соши Соруны, стала лидером небольшого отряда, в связи с ее боевым опытом. Через некоторое время из заброшенного ангара вылетело три истребителя под командованием лейтенанта Шары Бэй, не использовавшиеся уже несколько десятилетий! Битва над Набу Пока Бэй уничтожала спутники, принцесса и королева боролись с СИД- истребителями. Количество которых составляло 72 корабля, все истребители Звездного Разрушителя. Истребитель Шары был серьезно поврежден в бою. Думая, что погибнет, она попросила принцессу не писать письмо соболезнования ее семье, так как Бэй не хотела добавлять еще больше бремени Лее. Но Шара не погибла, в последний момент 3 истребителя на её хвосте были сбиты юрким кораблем принцессы. Вместе девушки быстро расправились с оставшимися спутниками, планета Набу была спасена. Но это было ещё не все, множество истребителей врага летело им на встречу. В последний миг из гипперпространства вышел флот Альянса, под командованием Лэндо Калриссиана, который узнал об операции: «Пепел» благодаря следопытам, которые во время зачистки нового имперского форпоста достали данные о будущих операциях павшей Империи. Нападение на Набу было отбито, и Бэй вместе с принцессой вернулись на флот Повстанцев. Оказавшись там, Бэй воссоединилась с Дэмероном, который тоже вернулся с задания. Появления *''Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи'' *''Перед пробуждением'' *''Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь'' Источники * * * * Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Заготовки о персонажах